


Together

by voidwriter_com



Series: Cargo Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daily Prophet, Domestic, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bashing, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light BDSM, M/M, Post-War, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidwriter_com/pseuds/voidwriter_com
Summary: The summer after their eighth year has brought with it a wedding, a scandal, and pain that was thought to be behind them. When Draco and Harry face the inevitable, will they crack under the pressure?





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So, I planned for this to be about 12k. obviously, it's half that. I really tried, i promise, but I didn't think much more needed to be said. anymore and the story would get boring af. Anyways, enjoy all the same.

Harry yawns and stretches his hands over his head. After palming the side table for a moment to find his glasses, he sits up. The flowery spring air teems with life from all around him. Gentle footsteps below, the clink of a spoon in a tea glass from the yard, and Next to him, a warm figure murmurs in his sleep. Draco, with his hair messily strewn over his face, with little scars and freckles and a slight smirk always present. Draco, the love of his life, and the only boyfriend he could ever imagine having.

"Dray." Harry hums, gently shaking him awake, "Draco c'mon we have to start getting ready" The man rolls over and Harry sees his eyelids flutter open. Today is not just any late spring day, or any day at the burrow, where they have been living since graduating, but it was a very special day-- The wedding. Harry leaves Draco to get ready and heads downstairs to a bustling kitchen, where witches and wizards run back and forth with vases of flowers and trays of hot food. Harry's mouth waters at the sight of fresh rolls, and he snatches one up before it gets taken away.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny says, walking down the hall in her pajamas with a mug in her hand. "Just get up?"

"Yeah, we still have a few hours to kill before I actually get ready, though I might make my rounds and comfort the nerves of everyone in the meantime."

"Good call-" she nods to Ron, who is sitting on a bench in the yard with Bill standing next to him patting his shoulder. "You should probably go now rather than later." Harry agrees, smiling and taking another bite of his roll before walking off. 

\---

About an hour later, Ron has been thoroughly comforted and is dressed in his new dress robes. Harry leaves for a moment to do his 'best man' duties, but really he just wanted to go and find Draco. He wanders about for a bit before finding him in the back garden chatting with Molly, in deep navy robes, with his now long hair pulled back in a bun. Harry's heart flutters at the sight of Draco all dressed up. Harry hopes this is what love is.

"-and because my birthday is in another six days, I can't decide if I'm going to cut it for the party," Draco says, Molly nods along as they set up chairs and tables for the meal after the wedding. He grabs Draco's arm and butts his head in, "Can I borrow him for a little bit, Molly?" Harry asks. She smiles and shoos them away, telling them to go have some fun for a while. 

"Hey, I feel like I haven't seen you all day." Draco rolls his eyes, "Oh that's right, I haven't." They both laugh.

"It looks good. Your hair, I mean. Don't cut it." Draco, past confusion, blushes deeply.

"And why is that?" He teases, his blush spreading to his ears now as well. 

"Well, the more hair you have, the more hair I can pull every time you go down on me." Harry whispers, his face getting increasingly close to Draco's

"That sounds lovely-" suddenly, Draco pulls away and kisses Harry on the forehead instead, "-but we have a long night to get through and I won't be fucking you every second." He smirks, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"You're a tease." 

"Well, you love a tease. C'mon let's go see if any of our friends have arrived." Draco drops his hands down to Harry's and pulls him to the front yard where most of the guests are migling about. They say hello to Seamus and Dean, Blaise, Pansy, Parvati and Padma, Cho, Luna and a few other former classmates. 

“So is Ginny  _ really _ getting offers from the Chudley Cannons?” Padma asks

“Yeah, she’s planning signing for them at the end of the year, but don’t tell her I said anything” They all laugh, a few of them winking sarcastically at Harry. 

“Well mate, I never guessed you two would end up together.” Dean teases. Harry nervously scratches the back of his neck and chuckles 

“Yeah, I guess so. Didn't plan on everyone finding out so soon though.” Draco’s grip on his hand tightens. 

“Well at Hogwarts nothing stays a secret for long. A least the Prophet hasn't gotten ahold of anything yet. We're all trying to be as careful as possible.” Seamus nods along as Dean talks, and they all hum in agreement. 

“I really appreciate that, thank you.” Draco says, with sincerity Harry rarely hears in public. He knows that he means it. 

“Harry!” He spins around to see Charlie standing in the entryway “Ron wants you for the last hour before showtime.” Harry hums in agreement and says goodbye to his friends. Then he heads up to Ron.

\---

“So you have your vows, right?” Harry repeats for the third time. Ron nods. “And you you’ve practiced this at least ten times in the last day, right?” He nods again. “Then mate, I promise you, it’s going to go fine” Ron drops his head into his lap

“I can’t stand a spider, let alone a whole ceremony that I could mess up and not make it good for ‘mione.” Ron stutters 

Harry sighs and sits back onto the bed. He wishes Ron could understand what he's trying to say, but he's never really been good with words. After stuttering for a moment, he figures something out:

“Ron. You’ve defeated Voldemort, found someone who loves you no matter what, and gotten her to agree to marry you. Those are the three hardest things a person could do.” Ron snorts at the last bit. “And mate, everyone in the world can see how much she loves you. She won't care if you stumble over your words or anything. Honestly. You know how much she loves you, and I know you want to make it perfect for her, but it's already something she's dreamed of, because she's liked you for ages and she's always wanted this. It'll be great. I promise” Ron suddenly stands up and hugs Harry tightly. He hugs back and pats him on the shoulder. 

“Let's do this.” Ron says, fixing his tie in the mirror.

\---

Draco watches the ceremony from about the fourth row, next to Luna and her boyfriend And Rolf. They make polite conversation with Draco. A lump catches in his throat, because he can still hear the her screams when they locked her away in the Manor. He wishes he did something then. Harry understood. Draco didn't know if she did. 

As the wedding continued, every few seconds Harry snuck a glance at Draco. His eyes were always full of want and he wishes he could be closer to him. But they don’t know if someone here would go to the prophet. Especially someone who Draco hurt during the war. 

When Ron and Hermione said “I Do”, Harry made one last glance at Draco. There was something else in this look, and it made Draco’s insides bubble with lust. If only they had some time alone. He hasn't gotten to see him much all day, and after spending almost all of the last two weeks with him around, it's almost painful.

\---

About twenty minutes later, Draco had settled at his table, not far from the wedding party’s Blaise and Pansy are to his left while Cho and Neville are on his right. Just as dinner is served, Harry stands up and taps his glass. The talk in the room dies down.

“Hi everyone!” There is a chime of response back. “So, when Ron came to me about five months ago and asked if I wanted to be his best man I thought, ‘Wait, that wasn’t obvious?’”. There was a laugh from the crowd, “But honestly, Ron, I’m so thankful for the fact that we became friends all those years ago. You’ve saved me more times than I can count, both through your actions and words. And Hermione, we may have started off on the wrong foot, but by the end of first year, I knew you were a friend for life.” Hermione's face beamed and when she laughed her curls shook around her face. “And from the moment that you told me you two were together until now, I have never seen that look of love leave either of your faces. It’s so blatantly obvious that you guys are meant for each other. And I’m so glad that you got to be together. It’s a once in a lifetime thing to find the love of your life.” Ron holds Hermione’s hand a little tighter on top of the table. “I’ve never been good with words but I just want to congratulate you, and wish you the best of luck. I doubt you’ll need it though, you’re gonna do just fine. To Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley!” Harry raises his glass and the rest follow him.

“To Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley!” I toast with the rest of the table, and in no time the meal is eaten, the tables are cleared away, and the happy couple has their first dance on the dance floor. Harry makes his way to where Draco is standing.

“Finally, we get to talk for a while” Harry says, his hand brushing Draco’s shoulder. 

“Hello my darling” Draco coos, sliding his hand into Harry’s. He takes his other hand and takes out the pin in his hair. It falls down his back and he shakes it out a little to lay it flat. 

“You're gorgeous. Seriously, I could barely take my eyes off you today.” He rests his head on Draco’s shoulder for a moment, feeling a blush creeping onto his face.

“You think we have an opportunity to sneak away?” The crowd, distracted by their own conversations and dancing, most of them not sober, don’t pay attention to the two of them.

“Let me grab some champagne and we can make our way upstairs.” Harry kisses Draco’s cheek before walking across the room to grab some. On the way back he gets stopped by a few wizards, and Harry sheepishly signed autographs for them. Draco had a few jokes by the time he came back.

“The famous Harry Potter-” Draco smirks,

“Stoppp,” 

“-signing autographs-”

“Dray.”

“-for only his most loyal fans-”

“C’mon.”

“-I can already see the headline” Draco giggles. Harry gives him a dirty look before handing him the champagne glasse. When they are a little further from the party, they share a long kiss, Harry’s hand in Draco’s hair, their bodies sharing the heat of each other. He tastes the signature peppermint lip balm he always wears.

“You’re annoying.” Harry pesteres, finishing his champagne. They step in the house together and set the empty flutes in the sink. “Think we ‘oughta set a silencing charm?” He looks around across the empty house.

“Just to be safe. Remember Christmas?” Draco chuckles, taking his wand out of his robes and silently placing the charm around the house. “Much better.”

As soon as Draco finishes, Harry is instantly all over him, and Draco happily reciprocates. Harry pulls off Draco’s cloak and starts at the buttons on his shirt. Draco pulls away for a moment and drags the two of them upstairs locked at the lips. 

“Get on the bed.” Draco growls, his pupils blown with lust. Harry sits on the edge of the bed and pulls off his cloak and almost his shirt. Draco interrupts him by pushing him back on the bed and pinning him there

“I wanna take this slow baby, will you let me do that instead?” Draco coos in his ear. Harry nods and pulls his hands off Draco. He slowly drags his fingers over Harry’s hips down to his belt and fiddled with his belt for a moment. 

“Please,” Harry moans “you’re such a tease.” 

“I thought you like when I do this?” Draco sneers, ghosting his fingers gently along his boyfriend’s bludge

“ _ Please _ ” Harry begs, bucking his hips into his hand. Draco caves and in one tug pulls off his dress pants and underwear. He scoots Harry back further onto the bed and pins his legs open. Harry moans when he finally feels Draco’s tongue against his cock. He roughly grabs his long hair as Draco sucks him off until Harry wimpers.

“So c-close” 

“Then flip over for me darling.” Draco instructs, sitting back on the bed to take off his pants as well. He bends over and holds Harry’s shoulders into the bed before sliding into him. Harry moans as he drips precum onto the bed sheets. “Such a good boy.” Draco praises “You like when I hold you down like that?”

“Mhmm” Harry hums pushing his ass up against Draco.

“Here you go baby.” Draco says, easing his way into Harry. He tries to surreptitiously moan but can barely keep quiet, between his boyfriend inside him, holding him down, and his hand on his cock, he was already close again. 

“Can I cum?” He whimpers, barely coherent.

“Ah, such a good boy for asking. Yes, you’re allowed darling.” Draco hums, fucking Harry harder into the bed. He arches his back and cums with a choked off moan onto the bed; a few moments later Draco does onto his back. The both collapse onto the bed, sweaty.

“That was wonderful” Draco mumbles, curling into Harry, they’re both tired, sticky, and out of breath.

“Mhm.”

“I love you, Harry.”

“I love you too, Draco.” He says, moving his boyfriend’s hair out of the way so he can look him in the eyes. He smiles and leans over to kiss Draco. Smiling, of course, because he knows he loves him. In his heart he knows that.

\---

At some point, they must have fallen asleep, because Harry is woken up by a sharp knock at the door. He quickly pulls on a pair of pants and opens the door.

“Hey, Ron and Hermione are thinking about leaving soon for their house. They wanted you to be down they’re to take some pictures first.” It was Ginny, her hair still done up in a bun.

“I’ll be down in ten.” He says, trying to block the doorway with his body. 

“It’s not like I didn’t know what you were doing.” Ginny shakes her head and laughs, walking back down the hall. Harry turns around and summons and quill and piece of parchment with his wand. He writes a note to Draco, telling him where he went, and leaves it on the table. He bends down to grab his cloak. He quickly puts it on and makes his way downstairs, finally lacing his shoes and heading out the door. 

Back at the party, he takes pictures with the happy couple and bids them farewell when they leave for home. Most of the guests have left by now, except for Blaise and Pansy who are finishing a game of wizard chess in the grass. One man sitting by himself stands out to Harry. He has grey hair and bright purple dress robes, with large square glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. In his lap, Harry sees the glint of a silvery camera. But the photographer that they hired was someone else, and he didn’t understand why someone else would need that fancy of a camera. 

“Fuck.” Harry stomach dropped. This is someone from The Prophet. When he said that, the man glanced up and saw Harry. When they made eye contact, he knew for sure, but he walked over to his classmates first to check.

“Hey Harry!” Blaise called, patting an empty patch of grass near him. He looked up and saw the expression on Harry’s face and his tone instantly changed. “Wait what’s wrong?”

“Who’s that guy over there?”

“I thought he was a family friend, why?” 

“He told me he was a reporter” Pansy said

“I think he took a picture of me and Draco together before.” Harry mumbled

“Oh my god.” Blaise seemed to bubble with anger “I’m going to go over there and break that damn camera.” He stands up but Harry stops him from walking

“You think he hasn’t already sent the cartridge to The Prophet building by now? They may be a vile newspaper but they’re good at destroying things.” He’s shaking now, dizzy and nauseous, he sits in the grass

“Do you need to tell Draco?” Pansy tries to soothe with her words. He wants to vomit

“How do I?” Harry mumbles. He can’t even think right now. This is the one thing they’ve been worried about. It’s why they’ve been staying at the Weasley’s instead of searching for an apartment, and it’s why neither of them have accepted job offers at the ministry. It’s always been too risky. Because then what they have will be ruined. Fuck. He’s so scared.

“Harry?” He hears a voice call him from the house. Draco is standing in the doorway wearing Harry’s oversized ‘Spice Girls’ t-shirt and boxers. He changed into his pajamas and put his hair up in a messy bun while Harry was gone. Draco calls his boyfriend’s name again. 

“Tell him Harry.” Blaise consoled. He nods and stands up and walks over to Draco.

\---

From a distance, Blaise sees Harry approach and rest his hand on Draco’s waist. For a moment, Draco smiles. Harry, who’s facing away from him, says something to Draco and his face drops. The two stand dead still in the doorway, and first Draco shakes his head, before he breaks down into tears in Harry’s arms. There’s nothing Blaise can do. He’s beyond angry. He wishes he could hex that reporter beyond repair, but it wouldn’t help anyone. 

They walk inside and close the door behind them. Through the window he sees the two make their way upstairs hand in hand. 

“I hope they’re ok.” Pansy whispers, Blaise looks and sees tears running down her face. He pulls her into a hug.

“They will. They’re in love. Plus, if any couple could survive this, I would bet on them any day.

“I’ll make sure to write to them tomorrow, but we should get going.” 

“Yeah, I’ll apparate home in a few. I just want to sit and think for a bit.” Blaise says softly. 

“See you later.” Pansy says, standing up. She wipes her tears away and Blaise nods in response. She leaves, and a few moments later, so does he.


	2. The Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good luck with this one, its really something.

Draco sits on the bed, crying his eyes out. Harry’s arms are wrapped around him and he is crying too. They’ve been like this for at least an hour. Draco doesn’t know what to do but cry. Suddenly, there’s a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Harry calls out, wiping his face with the back of his hand. Molly comes in with two mugs of tea and some leftover biscuits. It must be at least eleven.

“I overheard what happened, and I don’t know how to help, but i thought for now I could bring you boys something to drink.” She sets the plate down on the side table and bends down to give them a hug. They squeeze her back like their life depended on it. Molly’s hugs felt amazing right now.

“Thank you, but you should head to bed, you’ve been up since five. We’ll be good for now.” Draco says, grateful, but worried.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, we can handle this Molly.” Harry assures, hugging her again before she leaves. The door quietly closes behind her and Draco turns to the tray. Neither of them are hungry, but they try and drink a little tea to calm their nerves. He’s pretty sure she poured a potion in with the tea, because after drinking it he feels substantially better.

“What do we do?” Draco sniffled. He set his mug down on the tray again. 

“I almost think it would be better to be open about it, at least then people wouldn't think something questionable is going on.” Harry proposed.

“And what if everyone hates us for it?” 

“We’ll never have to see them again. The both of us have enough money combined to live in peace. We can just have each other.”

“That’ll work?”

“It’s enough for me.” Draco smiles at this.

“Me too.” He said. They both sat for a while in silence after this, drinking their tea, and eventually finishing the glasses. Harry wordlessly takes them down to the kitchen and washes them. When he comes back upstairs, Draco is laying back on the bed, scratching at his left arm. Harry flicks off the lights and curls up next to him.

“Are you thinking about doing it again?” Harry mumbles, looking down at the scars on Draco’s arm. The dark mark is still etched into his skin, immovable by any means. 

“Yeah. I wish I wasn’t.” Draco replies. A tear rolls down his face and drops onto the duvet.

“Please don’t. I can’t see you like that again.” Harry pulls his hand up around Draco and holds him tight.

“I promise I won’t. Not tonight.” He rests his head in the crook of Harry’s shoulder and they sleep like this until morning.

\---

Draco wakes up and he thinks it’s about seven. There isn’t a clock in the room to tell him, but from the height of the sun he can pretty much guess. For it being a packed house, where people should be up right now, it’s very quiet. He wonders if it’s for their sakes. Draco contemplates waking his boyfriend up, but decides he needs some rest. 

This morning is chilly, so he slips on a robe and pulls his hair out of its bun to cover his neck. He heads down into the living room first. Some of the family is talking in quiet voices while the others are holding a copy of today’s Prophet. A hush falls over the room when they notice Draco. 

“We were waiting to wake you up until a little later.” Ginny says. The room is still.

“Is it bad?” He nervously taps his hands on his side. Without saying anything, she passes the paper to him. The scrawling words across the top reads:

_ “War Criminal Caught Kissing Hero Harry Potter”  _ Draco’s stomach drops. Underneath the headline there is a picture of Harry and him in the yard, kissing with their champagne flutes in hand.

“Nobody reads the Prophet anymore, not after what they’ve done.” Ginny assures

“If they see this headline, no doubt they’ll start again.” He leans against the end of the couch and continues reading further:

“ _ In a shocking revelation, Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, is seen here kissing Draco Malfoy at friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger’s wedding. Malfoy, of course, is a known war criminal whose crimes were forgiven in exchange for information on he-who-must-not-be-named. After this photo was taken, the pair seemed to slip off into the house, presumably for some late night activities. It wasn't public information up until now that either of the two were gay, and further than that Potter is publicly known to have dated women such as Ginny Weasley. Malfoy’s friends Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were also seen at the wedding, and both are also forgiven you-know-who sympathizers. See page nine for more details”  _

Draco stopped reading took the paper upstairs. He quickly open the door to their bedroom and sees Harry still sprawled out, asleep.

“Harry, wake up.” Draco jostles him awake and hands him the newspaper. Harry reads for a few seconds before looking up at him.

“We can handle this. They've called both of us worse before. We can do this.”

“Harry what if someone tries to attack you? Or me? Or any of the Weasley?”

“We can handle ourselves, we’ve been through a war and lived.”

“And what if that person is sent by my father? A follower of Voldemort. He wouldn't hesitate once he's heard I’ve tarnished the family name.”

“Then I’ll go over to Azkaban and deal with him myself.”

“Harry Potter! Just listen to me!” Draco yells. Harry falls silent. “What if we can't do this. I can't handle losing you. And nobody can promise that won't happen. You're the love of my life. I can’t lose someone else. Especially not you.” The last words come out with a sob. Harry reaches out and pulls Draco into a hug, holding him there for a moment.

“I love you. More than I’ve ever loved anyone else.” Harry grabs Draco’s hand. “And I can never promise that we won't get hurt. Or that it won't be hard. But you will never lose me. I’ll never ever leave. I couldn't live without you. After being able to have you, I can let go. And I know I’m not great with words, but I hope you know all of that.” He interlaces their fingers and crawls his way into Draco's lap.

“I didn't think it would be this hard.” Draco says. 

“We can do it.” Harry reaches up and cups Draco’s face. 

\---

They both join the rest of the Weasleys in the living room a few minutes later. George, who was going home to his place soon offered to stop by Ron and Hermione’s to tell them. Ginny made another few mugs of tea for the five of them left in the house. Surprisingly, it was nice to get back to just the five of them in the house, versus the almost too many people who were there for the wedding. It was quiet. There wasn't much left to say. Eventually Molly leaves to go garden and Arthur heads to work.

Harry opens his mouth to say something to Draco but can’t find any words. He wants to say something, anything, to fill the void. But he can’t find the words. Draco too, wonders if there’s something to say, but he can’t seem to find it. They both sit in silence, wanting to comfort each other but being unable to.

Draco tries to think. Sex isn’t the answer, they’re too numb for that. And they’re past crying. Draco is past self harm. Harry is past coldness. They’re past all of that. He takes a deep breath.

Are they past each other? Harry wonders. No, because he still loves him. They would do anything for the other. Harry would die for Draco. He catches a glance of his boyfriend and his heart sinks. Not even an hour ago he told him they could get through anything, but the fear he gets when he looks at Draco isn’t easy to look over. Fear. Of all things he could feel. Yesterday it was love.

Draco scratches his arm nervously. How is Harry so quiet when he is filled with so much fear? The love of his life. He feels so far away. Yesterday, he couldn’t imagine not running away. To just leave the rest of the world behind and go live forever in some far-off place. But now? How can get through a daily ridicule of everything that they do? Of their pasts? Brought up every single day by the Prophet? He doesn’t think they can.

\---

Their nineteenth birthdays came and went, along with moving out of Ron’s, and getting jobs. It was all apart of being an adult, Draco guessed. As he predicted, the Prophet uses anything they can to bring up their relationship. When they lived at the Weasley’s, reporters would wait outside their door just to catch a glimpse of them having tea. At their new apartment, they try to apparate to places directly from inside rather than face the press. 

For almost three months Harry has worked as an Auror, and Draco is studying to be a healer for St Mungos. At first, they wanted to live carefree and jobless for the rest of their lives, but both of them were going insane in their house by themselves, and the Prophet made it almost impossible for them to feel good about even going to dinner. For the most part, Harry works late, and Draco is always studying. Most days, they barely see each other. It’s fall now, and Draco’s classes are picking up in work, which means more time of his away from home.

When they do see each other, it’s alright. They make it alright. Sex is nice, when it happens. Making dinner together is peaceful. The jokes are light, the smiles easy enough. Yet there’s always something missing. The hesitations in their kisses and hugs, and they way that sparkle is gone. Sometimes Draco thinks they look right through each other, but they’re making it work. It’s working alright, he assures himself. Even after the arguments and the yelling and they longing stares. They’re making it work. He’s nineteen and living without someone there to take care of him for the first time. It’s supposed to be hard, especially when it comes to love.

He loves Harry so much, there’s no doubt about that. He loves his hugs and the way he walks and his stupid smile. He loves everything about Harry.

Yet there’s always that little thought in the back of the his head that it’s not okay. That it was never okay. When he goes partially numb during sex, or hesitates when he looks into his eyes, the thought is there. When they yell about things that weren’t important anyway, it’s there. When Draco sees him, in his sleep, it’s there.

When Harry gets home, it’s a quarter to ten and Draco is reading about calming potions and and wearing just a pair of boxers and a robe. In the background, the radio is turned onto the muggle radio station, softly playing the spice girls.

“Hey.” Harry says, throwing off his shoes and putting his hands on the back of the couch. He can tell that he’s frustrated about something.

“What’s up?” Draco asks, closing his book.

“They won’t let me skip any of the training, even though I’m obviously more competent with a wand than some of the other trainees. I went through a fucking war I think that I can handle myself.” He walks over to the radio and shuts it off. 

“Firstly, I was listing to that, Secondly, they don’t want you getting killed in the field because you made a stupid decision. You could get people killed, even if you think you’re making something right.” Draco argued. Harry turned around and stared down his boyfriend. 

“I turned it off because it was making my head hurt. That, in fact, was a good decision for everyone. See, I can make good decisions. I got through that war with good decisions.” Harry growled.

“This is what I’m talking about! You have a temper! That what they’re trying to fix! You’re going to get someone killed. You’re going to get  _ yourself _ killed.” He hissed. Draco threw his book on the table and walked into the kitchen. Harry followed him. 

“I have a temper? Really? Then why are  _ you  _ yelling at me Draco?” He slams the door behind him, and they both are standing in the cramped room opposite each other. 

“I’m yelling, because you’re a fucking  _ asshole _ . You always do this, Harry! You always take it out on me.” He hollered

“You asked me to talk about my day, Draco, what the fuck were you expecting?” Harry takes a few steps forward. 

“I was hoping, for once, we could have a good conversation after you get home!” Draco takes a few more steps forward and they both stood staring at each other for half a second before Draco closes the gap between them with a kiss. 

“I fucking hate you sometimes.” He mumbles, Harry sucking a dark hickey onto his neck. Draco grinds against his boyfriend and slowly brings his hands up and down their bodies. Harry moans when he ghosts over his bulge, and the sound goes right to Draco’s cock and he roughly pulls down Harry’s pants and flips him over. Draco bends Harry over the counter and takes off the boxers he had on. He ties his loose hair back before bending over to whisper something in Harry’s ear.

“You better be a good boy and cum when I tell you.” Draco sneers. He smacks his boyfriend’s ass hard, which elicits a high moan, and pulls down his underwear too.

Harry waits for a second before feeling two long fingers ease into him. He whimpers a little when Draco starts to slowly pump into him, feeling around for a second before finding it.

“Oh fuck,” Harry choked, “that feels so good.” Draco smirks and pumps his fingers one more time before pulling them out. Harry starts to beg again but soon the finger’s are replaced with Draco’s cock. Harry reaches down to touch his own, but his hand is pulled away.

“No. You’re coming from just my cock in your ass or nothing at all.” Draco demands. He pins both of his hands to the counter before fucking his boyfriend teasingly slow. Harry bucks his hips and begs for more from Draco. 

“Be good, slut, or I’m about to stop right now and leave you here all hard and alone.” He growls, sharply thrusting into Harry. He moans again. Soon, Draco is fucking into him hard and sucking dark blotches on his neck. 

“Please can I cum?” Harry pleads 

“No.”

“D-Daddy,  _ ah _ , please.” 

“I’m cuming first, then you. Call me that a few more times and maybe i’ll cum a little faster.” 

“Mph, Daddy, the way you’re fucking me feels _so fucking_ _good_.” Draco moans at that, and within a few seconds is cuming into his boyfriend’s ass. Harry cums almost instantly after. They stay there panting for a few seconds before Draco pulls out and starts putting his boxers back on. Harry stays in the kitchen for a while, cleaning off the counter and redressing himself. He paces the house, slightly numb, and mostly hungry. It’s a friday night and they were planning on ordering pizza when Harry got home, but it was eleven-thirty now, and their favorite place is closed. 

“Want some ramen?” Harry calls out into the living room.

“I guess.” He responds coldly. He’s back to reading his calming potions book. This happens after every fight. They fuck, they don’t talk, they eat dinner in silence, they go to bed in different worlds. 

“Draco we can’t keep doing this.” Harry says. He stands in the doorway. There are tears in his eyes. His boyfriend looks up and already knows before the words are out of his mouth. “I don’t think we love each other anymore.” Draco’s heart falls out of his chest.

“I know. I just don’t want to let you go.” 

“Then maybe you should decide what we can do in the meantime.” Harry turns back into the kitchen and he can hear him put a pot on to boil.

\---

When Harry finishes eating and walks back out to the living room and finds a note left on the couch. 

 

_ I _ _ ’m off to bed. I just need to sleep. Come to bed with me if you want. Otherwise I don’t know. What do we even do together anymore? Maybe this is over. Maybe I can love you and hate you at the same time. Maybe I can feel warm with your touch and cold with your presence. I just hope you know that, no matter what, you’re still the most important person that’s ever come into my life, and I never want you to leave it. I hope you know that, I truly still love you, and I’m willing to make this work for real. _

_ Goodnight my love, _

_ Draco _

 

Harry folds the note up and puts it in his pocket. He slowly makes his way to their bedroom and cracks the door open just enough to see Draco asleep. In the doorway, Harry stands, tears rolling studying his boyfriend’s body. The way he tucks his hand under his face is so familiar. The way his blond hair falls over his face is like home. The stupid novelty t-shirts he wears to bed are everything Harry has ever dreamed of. 

Then, Harry stops. He stops crying and stops looking. He just closes his eyes. Right then and there he decides that he was going to make this work, not just fake it being ok. He was going to make Draco happy, and he was going to live together with the love of his life. And everything was going to be  _ really _ okay.

He crawls into bed next to his boyfriend and puts his arms around Draco’s warm body. In his sleep, Draco sighs and curls himself into Harry’s chest. They both fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

When Draco wakes up and realizes that Harry is wrapped around him, he holds him tight and starts to cry. Because Harry decided to stay, to come to bed with him, and maybe they can talk this out. Instead of ignoring this, they’re gonna fight everything head on.  _ Together _ .

“Draco?” Harry mumbles awake “Are you okay baby?” All Draco can do is nod and bury himself deeper into his boyfriend’s arms. He pulls him closer and kisses the space between his neck and chin, earning a genuine and beaming smile from Harry. “I’ll always be here for you Dray.” Draco nods again, and a few minutes pass before he finally speaks.

“I suppose we need to make some food before we starve to death.” Harry laughs.

“We can do that.” He stretches his arms above his head and they both move back to crawl out of bed. Harry leaves first for the kitchen. Draco quickly puts on his slippers and follows suit. He walks into the kitchen to see Harry sitting on the floor sorting through the boxes of types of tea they have

“We have chairs you know.” Harry ignores his comment and continues to sort through the packages in front of him.

“Why do we have so many bloody types of tea- it’s really all the same thing just in different colors.” He pulls two bags of plain black tea out and hands them to Draco, who sets them down on the counter and turns around to get the kettle from the cabinet.

“Well all of them have different  _ undertones _ , you know? Like, lady grey, for example, is lighter and has more of a fruity aroma.” 

“And you, like lady grey, also have a fruity aroma.” At this, Draco shoots a glare at Harry over his shoulder and continues to fix the kettle to boil. Harry puts the teas back in the cupboard and comes up behind Draco. He slips his hands under his boyfriend’s shirt and rests his head on the back of his neck. Warm. Draco is always warm. 

“I love you.” Draco says.

“I love you too.” 

“I bought something a long time ago and I think it’s time to give it to you.” Harry looks up questioningly at his boyfriend as he pulls something out of the pocket of his robes. Harry recognizes it instantly.

“Harry James Potter, the love of my life, the only person I could ever dream of being with, will you marry me?” Draco opens the box and inside is a simple golden band, twisted in it are tiny little emeralds. Harry’s breath catches in his throat for a few seconds.

“Y-Yes, yes. Yes. Oh god yes, Draco.” He pulls Draco into a kiss. And everything is okay. And they know they can get through this, because they’ve survived up to this point. From now on, they’ll just survive even more. Now, it’s just together

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayokayokay i KNOW i should've written a wedding, but honestly? leave that up to the imagination. Imagine their beautiful green-and-red-and-silver-and-gold, slightly-tacky-but-beautiful-somehow wedding. It would be golorius, but i dont wanna write it. I hope you enjoyed, this is probably the last part because i'm working on other writing and painting projects rn. so caio y'all. hope you enjoyed this gay mess. <3


End file.
